No Such Thing As A Second Chance
by Xanatos' Lady Morwen
Summary: A KunziteAmi fic.


**Arthur's Note: **The lyrics are mine, and so is the plot. Set during _Casablanca Memory, _which I don't own. I also don't own the characters. I honestly don't know if this will remain a one-shot or if it will develop into a small story. It depends on what my time and interest allow. Yes, I realize _Amara_ is Haruka's dubbed name. But it's Ami's past name here.

I tried to post this before, and someone claimed I stole their idea. I didn't. This plot is totally mine. Respect my hard work and don't make false accusations.

* * *

Rain poured down over Tokyo, and Mizuno Ami lifted her head to embrace it. The Senshi of Ice walked slowly through the almost deserted streets, trying desperately to enjoy the rain. Her heart wouldn't let her; her mind seemed to play the melody of 'Rain Tree' even when she wasn't listening to the music box. Walking through the rain usually cleared her head and helped her think, but not today. 

Suddenly, up ahead of her, two men turned onto the street and kept walking, never noticing her. Ami would've passed them off, except they wore gray suits that were almost identical, and reminded her of Jadeite's uniform. Even from the back, she could tell that the shorter man's suit was lined in green, while his taller companion wore a suit lined in pale blue. She followed them, not consciously, but because they were walking the same direction she was.

There was something vaguely familiar about them, as if she'd once had a dream about them. But it was only a feeling, and Ami pressed it from her mind. She studied the men, having nothing better to do. The shorter man's hair was dark blonde, and fell to his lower back. But the square set of his shoulders and the cut of his suite marked him as a man. The taller man had platinum hair that fell past his collar; he all but dwarfed his companion.

Soon, they separated; the smaller man turned down a side street. Ami caught a glimpse of his face as he turned to wave good bye. He was grinning, and she managed a small smile, glad that someone was enjoying the rain, since she couldn't. The taller man turned his head to say good bye; Ami wasn't sure if he saw her or not, but it didn't matter to her. Although the feeling of recognition intensified, she ignored it and kept walking. The rain lightened to a drizzle, and she wondered hopefully if the sun would be coming out soon.

It wasn't long before she and the man reached a park in the Juuban section. The man disappeared among the trees; feeling too gloomy to study, Ami continued walking until she reached the play ground. She sat on one of the swings, hoping for the sun. She rocked gently in it, but it wasn't long until she felt someone watching her. Lifting her head, she saw the man she'd been following earlier, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her.

**Sometimes we get another chance at what we lost  
Sometimes one chance is all we get  
What about you and I?  
Why do somethings have to turn out this way?**

A chill past through her, and this time a memory sprang to her mind, of another rainy day in another time. She tried to focus on the man.

"Do I...know you?"

* * *

_Mars and Jupiter were with the Princess, and she had finished the paper she'd been working on for the past two days. An artificial rain was falling, and she decided to take advantage of it and go for a walk. She enjoyed the feeling of water running over her skin, and the air would do her good after being cooped up in the palace, even if it was by her own choice._

_The gardens were beautiful, as always. She carefully hiked her skirts up to keep them from dragging in the mud as she leaned over to smell several tall, ivory-white flowers, flowers native to her home planet Mercury. There were many flowers she loved in the royal gardens, but these were her favorite, reminding her of home._

_As she bent down, she noticed a lone figure standing in a gazebo not far away. Curious as to who else would be out in such weather, she moved closer._

_

* * *

_

**You say it doesn't matter,  
I say it does.  
Is this our second chance?**

"Why were you following me?" the man asked, drawing her out of the memory.

"I -I wasn't."

He didn't look like he believed her. She'd seen that expression before, but where?

"What is your name?" She knew him, she was almost sure of it.

"What is _yours_?"

"Mizuno Ami-san." She managed the dazed answer before the memory over took her again.

**And all we had,  
That one mistake made it disappear.  
But I still go out at night.**

**

* * *

**

_The man had his back to her, and didn't notice her at first. She recognized him as one of the Prince's generals. She vaguely remembered Venus mentioning that she had a crush on this one, though she didn't remember his name. Staring at him under the pavilion, she thought he looked solemn, and not at all like someone the Princess of Love would be happy with. Still, what did she know of love?_

_As though he felt her gaze, the man turned and saw her standing there. She shrank back from the intensity of his pale eyes. His eyes flickered, and she was suddenly sorry she had disturbed him. Then his expression relaxed, and he gave her a bow befitting her station._

_"Greetings, Princess," he murmured._

_She dropped into an answering curtsy. "My lord."_

_He gestured slightly to the rain around them. "One usually doesn't expect rain on the moon. It's...interesting."_

_"These domes have climate control built into them, and there are sensors in the soil that tell Central when the ground is too dry and the gardens need rain," she explained._

_"I know," he said._

_She couldn't stop a slight blush from raising; of course one of the palace technicians had probably mentioned it when the Terrian Lords first arrived._

_"I came out here to enjoy the garden and got caught in it," he continued._

_She smiled. "What's your name, my lord?"_

_"Kunzite," he answered. "And yours?"_

_"Amara of Mercury," she murmured._

_Funny, she was usually tried to avoid men, finding few of them enjoyed the things she did. However, she wasn't finding it hard to speak to this Terrian Lord while they stood in the rain. Perhaps that was because it seemed more like a dream than anything else._

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing here?"

The small girl on the swing blinked, and it took a moment for her eyes to refocus on him. He wondered if she was slow, or if it was just the effects of the energy draining spell Zoicite had cast over the city.

"I-I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I asked what you were doing here," he repeated coldly.

"I was...just walking."

He continued to stare at her, not caring when she squirmed under his gaze. She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place her. She bore a vague resemblance to SailorMercury, and he wondered if she was a Senshi.

"Who are you?" she asked again. She seemed to shrink away from his gaze.

"It doesn't matter," he said. He continued in a soothing, compelling voice. With Zoicite's spell, it wasn't hard to give suggestions to the half hypnotized humans. "You should go home. Go home and think on the past. Then, find the _ginzuishou_ and bring word to the Dark Kingdom."

She blinked again, and frowned, the mind suggestion taking hold. With an absent nod, she stood and walked past him. He turned and watched her walk away, a half smile on his lips. It was almost too easy!

Some part of him wanted to follow her, wanted to find out why she was so familiar, but he ignored it. He had work for Beryl-sama. Still, he stayed long enough to watch the rain swallow her up.

**We never saw the warning  
And the voice in your head tells you not to go  
What about you and I?  
Why do somethings have to turn out this way?**

**You say it doesn't matter,  
I say it does.  
Is this our second chance?**

**And all we had,  
That one mistake made it disappear.  
But I still go out at night.**

_Go home and think on the past,_ he'd said. Her mind readily slipped back into the strange memory of the garden, some tiny part of her still awake enough to realize it was important.

* * *

_"What are you doing here, Princess Amara?" He asked out of curiosity, not accusation._

_She blushed again, and looked away from his eyes, her gaze settling on his nose instead._

_"I like to walk in the rain. I find it...helpful."_

_He smiled then, and his face lost its threatening expression for a moment. "Yes, it is, isn't it."_

_Then, as if he'd said to much, his face hardened again. He gave her a curt nod._

_"If you'll excuse me, Princess."_

_He left the pavilion and began walking back toward the castle. She watched him go, knowing that they'd meet again like this someday. Not in the formal setting of a ball or banquet or even court. But someday when she wondered the palace, he would appear again. And perhaps they would exchange a few words, or maybe they wouldn't speak at all and would continue walking on. But she knew they would met again._

**Suddenly, you can't go back to the way it was  
And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done**

**What about you and I?  
Why do somethings have to turn out this way?  
Is this our second chance?**

**And all we had,  
That one mistake made it disappear.  
But I still go out at night.**


End file.
